masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Kasumi Goto
Kasumi Goto is the galaxy's most enigmatic thief and has enemies everywhere, but only a few could put a name to her face. Not much is known about her, other than Cerberus has contracted her to assist Commander Shepard in the mission to save mankind. In exchange, she requires help with a dangerous heist to infiltrate the vault of a deadly criminal known as Donovan Hock. Kasumi is master of stealth and eluding her enemies, her unique skills and technical expertise will be a valuable asset to Cerberus and Commander Shepard. She rivals Yeoman Chambers for the most insight on the different crew members, likely due to her expertise for observing, given her occupation as a thief. Kasumi is only available through the Kasumi - Stolen Memory DLC pack. She is voiced by actress Kym Lane (credited as Kym Hoy). __TOC__ Mass Effect 2 Weapon proficiencies *Heavy Pistols *Submachine Guns Powers Dossier Sabotage, infiltration, extraction, property acquisition, stealth, agile combat. "This subject has stolen extremely valuable resources from Cerberus in the past. Alarm systems, DNA encoders, guards, and various other deterrents were bypassed, and we don't know how. She was last seen on the Citadel." Loyalty Kasumi has requested Shepard's aid in a heist on the planet Bekenstein to infiltrate the vault of a weapons dealer and smuggler named Donovan Hock. She stated that Hock killed her former partner. They infiltrate a gala with several prominent underworld figures and end up battling Eclipse mercs, who are providing security for Hock. Mass Effect 3 Kasumi will return in Mass Effect 3, provided she survived the events of Mass Effect 2.http://www.gamespot.com/mass-effect-3/videos/mass-effect-3-qanda-6349736/ Six months after the events of Mass Effect 2, Kasumi reappears on the Citadel, giving an anonymous tip to the salarian Spectre Jondum Bau about hanar operatives being aware of an Alliance black ops raid into batarian space. With Shepard's assistance, they were able to corner the hanar, who was willingly serving the Reapers. Kasumi was able to stop the hanar from uploading a virus that nearly disabled Kahje's defenses, at the same time faking her death. She was then convinced by Shepard to lend her assistance with the Crucible. Trivia *Using a hack, it was possible to make Kasumi selectable when choosing squadmates before downloading her; however, she only appeared in the last mission, and a "placeholder" model was used. Selecting her at any other time caused Shepard to have only one squadmate. *The Japanese word kasumi (霞) means "haze" or "mist". There is also a homophone of this, meaning "dimness (of sight)", although it is written as 翳み. However, this doesn't mean that Kasumi's name is written like that in Japanese. *''Gotō'' (後藤) is a common Japanese surname; however, there are numerous Japanese family names with the same or similar pronunciation but different kanji. *The Japanese word gōtō (強盗), which is pronounced somewhat similarly, also means 'robber' or 'robbery'. *Kasumi appears to have a crush on Jacob Taylor, asking Shepard if he likes "Japanese girls with a penchant for kleptomania". Jacob, however, will not notice or respond to this. Also, Kasumi's dossier at the end of the Lair of the Shadow Broker DLC contains three haiku about Jacob. *There is a bar in the Port Observation deck where Kasumi stays. There are two drinks on the counter that can be poured. Drinking only one of the drinks will have no effect, while drinking both in quick succession will cause a minor dizziness effect. Mixing both induces heavy dizziness. Drinking a large number of drinks will result in EDI directing you to the applicable restroom (going there will have no effect, however). It should be noted that Shepard comments in a conversation with Jacob that the next Normandy would benefit from a lounge, and the Kasumi DLC adds a lounge bar to the ship. *Kasumi is the only squadmate with Tech training who makes use of the Infiltrator's unique class skill, though she uses it quite differently from an Infiltrator. She uses it twice each time it is activated, she cloaks to sneak up on the enemy and after finishing the attack she cloaks again and walks back to the original position. She seems to move much faster than player characters can as such things are impractical with the short player cloak, this is because the game teleports her to her target, attacks and then teleports her back. This can be seen if she is targeted while she uses her cloak. *Aside from Kelly Chambers, Kasumi is the only person on the ship who will notice a change in Samara if Morinth steals her identity onboard the Normandy, though she says she would never spread that suspicion around. *As with all squad members, Kasumi has unique dialogue that can be heard at various locations, during missions or assignments, or if a specific squad member is in the selected team. *The Shadow Broker has files on Kasumi Goto which can be accessed aboard his ship. References Category:Characters Category:Squad Members Category:DLC Category:Mass Effect 2 Category:Tech Category:Humans